My Problem
by countrygirl213
Summary: May is feeling down about some of the things Drew has said to her. Can he tell her how things really are? contestshipping. oneshot. slight OOC


**My Problem**

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and birds sang joyfully. However, one person in this seemingly perfect environment was feeling extremely low.

A lone girl sat on the grassy hill, looking out over the meadow. Her long brunette hair waved freely in the gentle breeze, and her sapphire eyes were filled with emotion. She was lost in thought, mostly about life in general. At least, that was what she was telling herself. What she was really thinking about was a certain green-haired coordinator who happened to be her biggest rival, closest friend, and also her dearest love. She was sure, however, that he never thought of her, or if he did, to plan the next attack on her self-esteem. Every time they met, she only wanted to spend time together, but he always made fun of her and/or her pokemon. Why did he hate her so much? No, he didn't hate her. He simply thought of her as an insignificant little nobody, and that was even worse. She wanted to scream at him until she couldn't speak, she wanted to just fall into his arms and cry until she didn't have any tears left. She wanted to impress him, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to _love_ him. Why couldn't she just sort her feelings out like a normal person?!

May's broodings were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the path behind her. She quickly scrambled to her feet and turned to the very person she didn't want to see at the moment: Drew.

"Hey May," he said, smirking.

"H-hi," May stammered. Darn it! She couldn't even speak around him!

"What's the matter? Persian got your tongue?" he said mockingly. "If you can't even talk to me, how on earth do you think you're going to stand a chance against me in the next Contest?"

"You… you…" May spluttered, fuming. "Cocky... Arrogant... Jerk... Leave me alone!" she finally managed.

"What's your problem?" Drew asked. There was a tiny hint of concern in his voice, although it was unheard by May.

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" May screamed at him, shoving him down onto the grass. "You always have to make fun of me! Always! No matter how hard I try, I'm never good enough, and you hardly even know me! According to you, everything I do is either stupid or completely wrong!"

Drew was shocked to see tears pouring down her face. He tried to say something, but she cut him off.

"You, surrounded by those stupid fan-girls, wherever you go! You don't even have to try, and you're still amazing... I try twice as hard as you, and what do I get? Nothing but insults and put-downs!" At this point, she sank to the ground, sobbing, "Why... why am I never good enough for you...?"

Drew slowly got up, still reeling from what he had just heard. He had never meant to be so horrible to May. All he wanted was to see the cute look she got on her face when she was mad... He never expected her to take everything he said so seriously.

He approached the sobbing girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "May, I --"

May got up before he could say anything else. She turned and ran into the forest, ran from him as if he were the Devil himself.

Drew was left standing there with his hand outstretched in her direction, feeling like a complete idiot.

* * *

May ran as fast as she could, away from Drew, and from her heartache. She leaped over fallen logs, dodged between trees, and paid no attention to the branches that whipped her skin as she flew past, but it looked like she couldn't outdistance either. She could hear Drew's voice calling desperately behind her. May tried to run faster, but her diminished strength failed her. When she looked over her shoulder to see how close Drew was, she tripped over a large rock embedded in the ground and tumbled to the forest floor. Unable to go on, she curled into a ball and cried.

When Drew found the girl, he knelt next to her, and without hesitation, put his arms around her and held her protectively. She tried weakly to push him away, but he didn't let go. She finally gave in and let him comfort her.

When she stopped sobbing, Drew lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. Her joy, her competitive spirit, and her optimism were all gone. He realized that it was his fault, and he hated himself for it.

"May, listen to me. Do you want to know what I really think about you?" She flinched, but Drew kept going. "I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You are an excellent coordinator, and I love everything about you. If you don't believe anything I've ever said, believe this: I love you."

May couldn't believe her ears. Drew Hayden, telling her he loved her? She realized he was nervously awaiting a response, so she did the first thing that came to mind: running her fingers through his hair, she brought her face closer to his and kissed him. Drew, surprised, feircely kissed her back. They prayed the kiss would last forever, but all good things must come to an end. May felt all of the pain, fear and loss in her heart vanish, to be replaced by blissful happiness and pure love. As May looked up at Drew, a thought struck her, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What joke did I miss?" Drew asked, frowning.

May smiled up at him innocently. "Guess what -- I'm _your_ problem now!"

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Well, there you have it. It was awfully rushed, and May and Drew were WAY out of character, but what the heck. Give me a a break! It's my first one! ...Well, I can't truthfully say this is my first story since i have written two others (both pokeshipping XD), but it _is_ the first one I've ever posted. The other two didn't seem good enough. People always tell me I'm a perfectionist. Anyway, please review. I would love to hear what you thought of it. If you ask really nicely, i might post one of the other two.**

**Oh, one more thing. Try to be a little origional in your reviews, k? I don't know how many I have seen on other people's stories that just say something like "great job" or "write more soon". Those are perfectly fine things to say, but try to avoid making that all you ever say. **

**signed, catluvr213**


End file.
